Infinite Stratos: 7 Swords (HIATUS)
by th3d0g3
Summary: A new type of suit comes up to challenge the IS unit. Strike Suit units or SS units for short. Strikingly cheaper and easier to build due to the fact that no core is required. Read as Ichika adapts to the introduction of the SS units. AU set in season 1 of Infinite Stratos.


**Hello my readers! Th3 d0g3 here.**

 **1\. Thank you for reading my latest story! Mind you, this won't continue until 26 Over Capacity finishes.**

 **2\. This is just "based" on the first season so expect missing stuff from the canon parts.**

 **3\. Ok, I did say there would be a couple of new OC's in my announcement but uh, yeah about that. Never mind, there is a lot less OC's**

 **Anyway, here is a taste of the new fan-fiction.**

 **Thats about it! Please review on what you think of this new story, I'm still far from being a good writer, some advice would help!**

* * *

 **Update**

 **I updated the first chapter because of this disaster.**

 **"Do you know that big book your brother needs to read?"**

 **This was placed right before the actual thing happened. So sorry.**

 **Also, thanks to Bitmeister for the feedback. This chapter has been revised, hopefully I have covered all the errors.**

 **Il also try my best to make the pacing of the story more refined in future chapters.**

* * *

This is way harder than I predicted.

Its so tense! All of the attention is on me and that other guy in class. I look towards Madoka; my twin sister on the right corner of the room, she offers a look:

"Your gonna be fine!" Her facial expression speaks for itself.

I turn towards the other male in the class. He had a build similar to me, slim but a worked body. His spiky orange hair slightly covers his red eyes with bangs drooping down his forehead. His face had this weird air, its as if he is smiling at you except, he is not smiling? Does that even make sense? I smile back, he replied with a smile and nodded.

And why am I right in the front seat of the class? Jeez, its as if I was meant to be the centre of attention.

Fortunately, there is another guy in my class, whew… It would be much easier with a guy, imagine being the only guy in the class.

I won't be able to bear that intensity.

* * *

Speaking of guys, it very uncommon to find a male pilot; no one knows why. So far there have been 2 billion tests worldwide for compatible male pilots since the introduction but only a handful have been found. This year, I heard there is a total of 7 guys scheduled from 1st to 3rd year, a record breaking amount for the lowest male count. At the first few years there were always more than 200 males out of 2000 in the entire school, then, the number quickly plummet. 3 years ago its was 34, everyone though It wouldn't go lower than that until this year.

Since there are fewer male pilots the world has become a female-dominated world, now its normal to see a guy get abused by a girl on the street.

However, there is one pilot that everyone fears. Infamous for his wakizashi-katana dual wield technique from Miyamoto Musashi and identifiable for his dark blue IS unit. He has rejected the representative role for Japan numerous times and eventually disappeared. No one knows where he is and what he's doing.

* * *

"And in the far left… Houki!? She turned her head away from me. Jeez, it that how you treat you childhood friend you haven't seen for 6 years? I feel so gloom all the sudden.

Maybe she hates me.

"Hello class! I'm Ms. Maya Yamada. Your sub-homeroom teacher!"

Ms. Yamada, younger brother of Isamu Yamada. Her petite figure… She looks just like a student If she wasn't wearing that outfit... What is up with that outfit!? It looks so tight-fitting and so…revealing! But man… that rack is huge, wait? What was I looking at her like that?

I quickly looked at my twin sister, I think she saw me eyeing that rack…

Yeah I'm right, her expression of disgust clearly shows it. She narrowed her eyes, ugh, yeah, my perverted side could sometime get the better of me.

But who could blame me? I'm a guy.

"Orimura? Orimura Ichika!?"

"Ye-yes?"

My senses were coming back to my head so my instincts took over and replied subconsciously. Jeez, the girls are snickering, Madoka's shaking her head in disappointment and that guy is chucking in amusement in his corner. Aw man, why did I get myself into this?

"Sorry! Did I startle you? We started from the A's and now were in the O's, so… Please, could you introduce yourself?" She said so pleadingly.

Seriously, her voice and her petite figure? I'm starting to doubt that she's older than me.

"You don't have to be so apologetic."

Umm. O.K here it goes. Gosh, I feel so tense. I'm trying to stand up but my body is heavy, there is so. Much. Inertia. Stand. Up!

"Umm, my name is Ichika Orimura, Nice to meet you all." It was so hard to put those words out of my mouth.

A awkward silence. I look around. Huh? What is up with their faces? Do they expect more from me?

Silence, everyone glares at me as they anticipate what I'm going to say next.

I can't take this! If I don't say something soon everyone will think I'm an emo!

"That is all!"

And after a said that, I could hear some girls collapse on the floor, what? Did they expect much more from me? Oh, that guy is laughing in the corner, this is so embarrassing...

"What? Was that bad?" I asked, confused on what was going on.

Suddenly I felt a hard knock on my head. But there was something special with that hit, perfect in many ways, control, angle, speed. I looked towards the one who hit me. A woman with a tight fitting skirt, tall slim. A body which had a lot of training yet doesn't show any signs of it.

"Huh? Chifuyu-nee?"

PANG! Another hit in the head! Jeez! Chifuyu! What the heck!

"Call me Orimura-sensei at school."

Uh... What the hell did I do?

"Ah, Orimura-sensei! Is the meeting over?"

"Yes it is Yamada-kun, I'm sorry to have you greet my class for me."

Why is my sister here? My real sister comes back home once or twice a month and no one knows what she does for a living.

"Alright everyone! I'm your homeroom teacher Chifuyu Orimura! Its my job to thoroughly train you until you can stand up in one year, you can hate my attitude by you have to do what I say, understood?"

I expected some whines here and there, but instead...

"KYAAAAA! It Chifuyu-sama!"

"I was always your fan!"

"Your the one who inspired my to come from Kyushu!"

"I came all the way from Hokkaido!"

"I'd gladly die for you!"

Chifuyu only reacted with a disappointed expression.

"Its amazing how many idiots come every year. Did they purposely put all the nut-jobs in my class?"

"Chifuyu-sama! Scold us more! Cuss us out!"

"But be nice to us some times!"

Well at least my classmates are energetic. Chifuyu turned her attention towards me.

"So you have failed to make even a simple greeting?"

"No. Chifuyu-nee I..."

PANG! She hit my head again. Oww, Chifuyu! Can you stop hitting my head? 5000 brain cells die every time the head is hit! If you want me to learn you better keep my brain intact!

"Call me Orimura-sensei!" She pinned my head down on my desk, can you be a little gentler sis?

"-Yes, Orimura-sensei"

"Orimura? Does that mean Chifuyu-sama and Orimura-kun are siblings?"

"I bet its related to how he is capable of operating an IS."

"Be quiet! Lets continue on with the introductions!"

"Alright. Were down to the W's, are there any?"

"Yes ma'am" An American voice projected through the room, he sounded like he had just stopped laughing from my stupidity. All the girls jerked their heads towards him.

That guy was laughing his butt off at my awkward situation, he probably thinks I'm lame by now, I wish that could have gone a lot smoother.

"I'm Andrew Wagner from the U.S, I'm an American Citizen but I was born in Osaka. My mom is Japanese and my dad is American-Korean, we moved to America when I was 5 so I grew up there."

He placed his hand on the back of his head to scratch it and smiled, is he trying to get attention of the girls? If so he's kinda good at it. All the girls muttered amongst themselves. Even Madoka finds him cute, she is smiling there hiding in her face behind the seat like a Japanese school girl looking at her crush, wait, why did I say that? She is a Japanese school girl.

"Anyway, just so that you know I can be quite forgetful so if you see something I lost, please tell me, and, yeah, and sorry in advance."

"I talked too much, did I? Anyway, I hope we get along this year." Andrew sat down.

* * *

Finally, SHR's done, that was so awkward! You know what never mind that, I've got a crown of girls looking at me and Andrew.

"Oh look!, New male pilots!"

"There's less guys to talk to these days, there's 7 of them this year."

"I wanna go talk to those boys!"

"Hey! Don't get ahead of us! The one with the red hair is mine!"

Madoka tried to ignore the girls, she was getting jealous of the attention on me, she tried to hide it by smiling.

"Jeez, Ichika-nii, you were so uncool!" My younger twin sister judged me playfully.

"That's what happens if you think so much! Your such an introvert." she continued.

I suddenly hear British squeals in the corridor, a 6 foot tall 3rd year male walked through the corridor, ignoring the girls. If I remember correctly, his name is Liam Windsor, 17 years old, nearly 18. He's apparently the guy the British girls are into.

His story is heart-wrenching. It was international news, the Windsor wedding massacre. When he was 13, most of his family in his sister's wedding, including the 239 guests were killed. His older brother William was killed earlier this year in combat. His younger brother, his parents, and himself are all that's left. His father died last year, that made him the new patriarch; he has so much responsibilities, I wonder how much that guy had to go through.

I could recognise one of the girls from my class in there, I wonder what she's thinking

"I wonder what it would be like to be his bride!?" Cecilia daydreamed.

* * *

 **"Cecilia! My love! I would gladly die for you!"**

 **"Please Liam, come back home unharmed! For my sake! I cannot imagine a world without you!"**

* * *

"Cecilia! Cecilia!" One of the girls were shaking her.

"Huh?" She came back to her senses.

"Its almost time for class!"

"Right! Sorry Ladies, I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Are you sick?"

"No, no! I'm fine."

"How can I get the attention of a man like that?" Cecilia though, disheartened.

* * *

"Houki?" I looked up.

"Can we talk?" she said.

"Il see you later in class Madoka!" I waved towards Madoka as I left with Houki, she replied with a smile and waved back, not looking at me. There is something different about that smile though, what is she suggesting? What's on her mind?

Houki cut through the crowd of girls with little effort, I should make a mental note to go with her when there's large crowds; she would be a real asset.

* * *

 **ICHIKA POV**

We went outside, enjoying the fresh air. Although, I'm waiting for Houki to start talking.

Sheesh, Houki, you brought me out here, right? Don't you have something to say?

"So what do you want?"

She answered with a "hmm". You know what? Il start.

"So, you have won the national kendo tournament. Congratulations." I said.

"How do you know that?" Houki said as if she wanted to keep that a secret.

"What? I read in the newspaper."

"And why were you reading that newspaper?"

Houki, you do know why everyone reads newspapers right? Why everyone likes them? What is with this girl?

"So, anyways, its been 6 years but noticed you right away Houki!"

"I mean, you still have the same hairstyle!"

"You have a good memory." She replied while playing with her hair.

"Why would I forget my childhood friend?"

DING-DANG

Shoot, its the bell.

"Houki, we better get back now."

"I know."

Jeez, so much for a talk, she barely said anything.

* * *

 **MADOKA POV**

Where is that guy? Andrew? I wanna talk to him! He looks like a fun guy!

There he is! Still sitting in the same seat, sleeping. I walked up to him slowly.

"Hey, Andrew right?"

He stopped snoring and opened his red eyes, he looked towards me.

"Hey... Madoka right?" He mumbled as he woke up.

I blushed, he remembers my name! I jumped in delight.

"How's it going?" He asked as he came back to his senses.

I kept quiet, I have no idea what to start with!

"Don't tell me you're shy around guys? Don't worry, I don't bite." He smiled

"Sooo, was there something you wanted to say to me?"

"Umm. So, what are you in for?"

What!? Why did I say that? This is not a prison!

"What am I in for? This isn't a prison!" He laughed

This is so embarrassing...

He looked at me with a hint of empathy and sympathy in his smile.

"Anyway, I here to be an IS pilot, just like you."

He looked away from me and diverted his gaze to the window.

"Although, I'm just learning what I already know." He continued

"Wait, you already learned 3 years worth of the IS syllabus?" I asked in disbelief.

"I only need to read things once to memorise it."

"You know that thick book we needed to read before school starts? I memorised it in a day."

"Is that even possible?" I laughed, maybe a little too much.

"Yeah, I skim read books."

"Wow, your an amazing guy." I praised him.

"By the way, your brother Ichika. What's with him?" he asked.

"He's just, uncomfortable being the male minority, he'll be fine."

"You sure?"

DING-DANG!

"Well, it was nice talking to you." Andrew said.

I walked back to my seat, smiling. I got to talk to a boy and it didn't go so bad, an achievement for me!

* * *

Ms. Yamada explained the lesson so professionally yet I have no Idea what she is saying, looking towards the front board, its just a jumble of meaningless text and graphs. Looking to my left, Madoka, taking notes and listening actively. Look at her go, unlike me she knows exactly what's going on. Looking behind me, Andrew, his eyes are nearly shut, he's already trying to stay awake, he would be better off sleeping in the lesson, although, Chifuyu's keeping an eye on him.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Maya asked the whole class.

Wide area- whatever, that active- what the hell is that? Don't tell me I have to memorise this!

"Do you have questions Orimura-kun?" Ms. Yamada came up to my seat.

Huh?

"If you have questions, just ask! I am your teacher after all!" Maya said cheerfully.

Oh, well, Il just be honest.

"M-Ms. Yamada?" My hand shakes as I raised my hand.

"Yes?"

Here goes.

"I don't understand any of it!" I blurted out honestly.

"What? Not any of it? Does anyone else not get what we've covered so far?"

Silence.

No empathy? C'mon? Anyone?

Madoka? She's in the middle of a face palm.

Andrew? I shouldn't even bother, he probably has no idea what's going on.

Chifuyu came out of her seat and walked up to me.

"Ichika, remember that book I gave you?"

"You mean that thick book?"

"Thats right, didn't it say required reading?"

Now I remember, I accidentally mistook it for an old telephone book and threw it away.

"I accidentally threw it awa-"

PANG!

Before I could finish, Chifuyu's book has already landed in my skull.

"Il get you an new copy, and I want you to have it memorised in a week!"

"Huh? That thick book? You can't be serious?"

"What did I say?" Chifuyu's eyes glared at me.

Chifuyu's a demon in human form, jeez, that thick book? Does she know the boundaries of human capability? Can't she have the slightest bit of consideration of my capabilities?

Jeez, I have a lot of work to do.

* * *

Another break from class, ahh, its a good time to rest my mentally tired brain.

"May I have a moment?"

"Eh?"

I looked at the girl, she was naturally blonde and had blue eyes. Upon hearing my reply her volume increased.

"What kind of response was that!? You should be lucky I even talked to you!"

"I'm sorry, I don't even know who you are."

I wasn't even paying attention on the introductions, I have myself to blame for that.

"You don't know me!? I am Cecilia Alcott, representative candidate of England! One of the highest-"

"Hold on a second, I have a question!"

"Hmph, it is the job of nobles to answer the queries of the lower classes, go right ahead!"

"So your a representative candidate, got it, what is a representative candidate?"

KA-THUNK! The girls then fell down as if another earthquake occurred, the ground shook as they fell down.

"A, a, a."

"Are you serious? I can only hope that every other Japanese man is not this utterly devoid of knowledge. Its nothing more that common sense honestly!"

"Are you gonna tell me or what?"

"They are the elites chosen by their countries to represent them as IS pilots. The words alone should make it clear?"

"Now that you put it that way, it makes sense."

An then she goes, posing all high and mighty.

"Thats right! I'm one of the elites! its a true miracle and fortun-"

"BE QUIET! Your not the bloody queen of England!" A rather deep Scottish voice bellows as he opened the door to the classroom.

"Huh?" We both turn towards they guy who said that

A large male barges into our room, its Liam Windsor, he walked towards me and ignored Cecilia.

"Its the vice-president!"

"What's he doing here?"

"You must be Orimura Ichika?" He questioned me with a authoritative voice.

Man, his presence can be kinda intimidating.

Its a little hard to talk to this guy, he's HUGE and he's making it worse with the way he talks to me.

"Y-yeah."

He calmed down, drooped his shoulders and looked at me with benevolence. Wow, he can change his air quickly.

"Your at room 1025, here's the number just incase you forget" He handed me a piece of paper.

He looked towards Cecilia who was just standing there, mute. Looking guilty.

"Orimura. Is this lady bothering you?" He asked me as he glared at her.

"Y-yeah."

I owe this guy one, she was starting to get all fired up.

"Can you do me a favor and leave this man alone? I already have a load of things to deal with and I certainly don't want to deal with this situation." Liam commanded impatiently.

"Y-yes." Cecilia bowed her head in shame.

"Good thing not every cadet representative is a snob." He though out loud before heading out.

"Hey, you alright?" She looks terrible, with her head bowed down like that.

"I made a terrible first impression to him. He probably doesn't like me!" Cecilia gloomily though.

If things go like this in the first day, I wonder about the next.

* * *

Room 1022, Room 1022... Room 1025. Here.

As I went in I saw 2 beds arranged side by side, the room, woah, a hotel can't compare to this! At least the rooms are great!

"Is someone out there?" A girl's voice called from the bathroom.

Huh!? Girl! WhatdoIdo!? WhatdoIdo!? WhatdoIdo!? I was scrambling all over the room.

"Oh! You must be my roommate! I look forward to having your company this year!"

Huuuuh! Its Houki!

"I'm sorry that you have to see me like this! I just got out of the shower."

"My name is Houki Shinonono!"

She gave me a look of utter disbelief, we both stood still, our brains trying to comprehend the situation.

Her body's features show clearly due to the small area it covers.

Under that towel are naked, tender thighs.

Her skin is a healthy white.

Her body is slender and well trained.

This is making my heart race.

"Do-Don't look!"

"So-sorry!"

She covered her large breasts as her face went bright red. As she wrapped herself tightly in her towel, I couldn't help but see a flash of her cleavage, it made my hear race even faster.

This a typical man-sees-woman-out-of-bath situation! Yet, no one knows how to deal with this situation.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, this happens to be my room! Wait, hold on a sec! That means you and I are sharing the same room!"

Whoosh, that speed, as expected from a Kendo champion, she reached for a bokken and charged at me with it.

Gaah! Run for it!

I got outside just before she reached me, Il closed the door behind me feeling a jolt of relief.

Suddenly Houki stabbed through the door with her bokken, missing me by 2mm, if she could do that with a bokken... Imagine how much strength she really has.

I continued dodging simultaneous attacks, until the last one knocked me to the ground.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me!?"

Uh oh, girl, girls everywhere!

"So this is where Ichika's room is! Thats a good piece of information, right girls!?"

Cleavage! More cleavage! I ran up back to the door.

"Houki! Ms. Houki! I'm begging you! please let me in!" I clapped my hands and raised them over my head.

The bokken stuck at the door suddenly slid back to the room. Houki opened up the door fully dressed up.

"Alright, come in."

"Woah, oh, Ok."

Houki sat down on the bed and quickly tied up her ponytail.

"Uh, I actually wanted to have that bed."

"What are you up to?"

"Huh?"

"I said. What are you up to!? Mixing genders aged past 7 is just wrong!"

She glared at me as sharp as a katana.

"Thats some archaic thinking to me, but you do have a point, this could turn out to be... problematic"

"You- You- You" she said stiffly, as if gears were in contact of each other.

"You requested this room didn't you?"

"Eh?"

"You asked them to put us together didn't you?"

"Your kidding!"

She dashed at me again with a bokken, thank goodness I caught that one, my skull would have been spit open.

"Kidding am I? Kidding? I'l show you kidding."

The face she's pulling, scary, so scary, please stop looking at me like that Houki!

Scary face, really scary face!

The door suddenly opened with girls eavesdropping.

"Wah! Shinonono-san is so bold!"

"Move! Its hard to see!"

Shinonono was surprised, she let go. I calmed down in relief, my life is safe, for now. She shut the door.

"Ichika! Now that were living in the same room, we need to cover some rules."

"First off, Il be taking the shower from 7-8 PM and you can use it from 8-9."

"Uh, I wanna use the shower earlier."

"Are you asking me not to shower after my club activities?"

"Club Activities? Like Kendo? Don't they have showers in the club facility?"

"I really don't feel relaxed unless I shower in my own room."

Well, I can understand that. The washrooms at home are better than the ones at school.

"There aren't any private toilets are there?"

"No, there's only 2 toilets at the end of each hallway."

"At least they made men's bathrooms, although, in worst case scenario, is a guy is in the toilet then-"

I felt the point of a bokken poking my face.

"I see you have become quite the pervert! I'm very disappointed in you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was just thinking abut the worst case scenario, doesn't mean I wanna go in Houki!

"You wanna go into the girls restroom, what else would you call that besides perverted?"

Houki fiercely raised her bokken.

"Ughhh, I should punish you right now!"

"Oh no you don't!"

I reached out for a shinai, although, it would break in contact with a bokken, I just got it to calm her down.

"Huh? What the hell is this?"

I noticed something attached to it. It looks like 2 parallel triangles attached to each other-

"Give me that!" Houki abandoned her bokken at the bed and jumped at me to snatch it.

"Houki."

"Wh-what?"

I suddenly noticed a connection with her and the thing.

"Hmm, it would seem that you wear a bra now huh?"

WACK!, a bokken hitting my head sent me to the floor.

On the floor, I could notice the door slowly creak, my rescuer!

"WHO. DAMAGED. THE. DOOR" A similar Scottish accent questioned with a fiery anger.

"U- Uh." Houki was standing there frozen.

"And why is Ichika on the floor!? Is he alright?"

"U-uh." She was still standing in panic.

Windsor-san! Windsor-san! Please save me from this madwoman! She's gonna kill me!

"Windsor-san! Please change my room! This girl has been trying to kill me!"

Liam glared at Houki who was confused on what's going on.

"Is she also responsible for putting multiple holes in the door?"

"Yeah! Just get me out of here!"

"Shononono Houki? Am I correct? You'll be paying for the damaged door." Liam said grimly.

"Eh?" Houki was stiff in position, unable to move due to his sheer intimidation.

"Should I also bring up that you assaulted a student?"

Liam's air can change rather quickly, his intimidating aura cannot go stronger than this. Houki's shaking and her teeth are chattering and she cannot stand more stiffly than she is now.

"Anyway, administration made a mistake in room assignments."

A mistake? Ugghh, they should have known that it had cost me this.

"Here's your new room." Liam held out a white piece of paper. He suddenly pulled me to whisper in his ear.

"Be a little careful with your first impression with this one, You can be good friends or arch-enemies depending on how you introduce yourself."

Gosh, another violent girl?

Liam helped me out with the luggage to my new room 976.

"What's with you 2?" Liam asked me.

"I don't know, its one of those guy-meets-girl-out-of-shower moments which went completely wrong."

Liam laughed amusingly. I couldn't help but smile back, his laugh is contagious.

Anyway, here's the room. Remember what I told you.

He placed my luggage down and walked away. I gulped as I opened the door, this better be not another violent girl.

The door creaked slowly as I walked in nervously, as soon as the door opened, I saw a guy- thank goodness its a guy. He turned his gaze towards me with his blood red eyes, his neck length copper blonde hair was neatly parted to the side and combed to the back. He was at least 10 cm taller than me.

"H-hey."

"Hmm?" He replied with a rather high volume which made me flinch a little.

"I'm Ichika, nice to meet you."

"Ephraim." He plainly answered.

Heh, how do I talk to this guy.

"You need help?" He said as he turned towards his bed.

"Y-yeah"

"So, I believe you just go-"

"Shh!" He interrupted me as he observed thought the window.

"Stay down!" He ordered fiercely as he ducked.

What the heck is going on?

"What did you see!?"

"Outside, men... automatics"

The word automatics? What does he mean?

"Get down!"

What!?

"Damn! Ichika get down!"

He dived towards me and knocked me down, a roar of machine-gun fire spread across the room, bullets fly right over us as he dived into the floor. Thats what he meant!?

"You know how to use this?" He gave me a pistol, I've never used one.

"Il try!"

"Alright, shoot to intimidate, you don't need to kill! Leave that to me!"

As soon as he said that he deployed a pistol from partial deployment, that was fast.

No time to think! Just shoot!

As I popped out the bed, I continuously shot where I could see silhouettes, on my right, Ephraim picked of a couple of them, I could see some drop to the ground as I kept some of them from shooting.

"Duck!"

Another wave of gunfire assaults the room, bullets fly past us and hit the walls, eventually, they went through the beds, I wish we had better cover. Suddenly I hear the sound of flesh getting pierced.

"What was that?"

"Uggh." Liam undeployed his pistol and clutched his left shoulder, blood begins spraying out of the wound.

"Ephraim!? Your hit!"

"Must have hit a major artery. I'm bleeding, bad." Liam grunted painfully.

"Ichika, your arm!" Liam looked towards me.

I looked, oh no, I got hit in the arm, I hope there's nothing broken, it hurst to move.

The sound of IS units roars outside, guns fire in the night, yellow flashed all over the darkness as the rest of the assassins get subdued.

I barged out of the door. Screams sound around me as I surprise a multitude of girls.

"Someone get help!"

Chifuyu came in running towards me.

"What happened?" She questioned as she stopped.

I showed her my arm. Blood ran down, it stings like hell, but I'm not the one she should worry about.

"Gunfire, Help the guy inside!"

We went inside, only to see Ephraim half conscious on the bed, bleeding to death. Must have hit a major vein, he's bleeding a river.

* * *

Everything's now taken care of, right now, I'm outside my room, sitting beside the walls of the corridor getting my wound patched up.

"Tsk, ow!"

"Good thing you forearm bones didn't fragment into pieces, the kinetic impact just "moved" your bones, your quite lucky."

My arm was placed in a cast, a piece of cloth was wrapped around my shoulder to support it.

"What's gonna happen to him?" I looked towards Ephraim.

"He'll be fine, he needs a blood donor though."

"He lost that much?"

"He'll be out for a couple of days." The nurse left.

"That was another assassination attempt! I should have known they would have the guts to attack us in the academy!" Liam walked by me.

"Sorry you had to get into this." Liam apologised, although it looks like he was wounded too, he was patched up in the side.

"You were attacked too?"

"Simultaneously. I dealt with them though. Damn, If I only go there sooner my little brother would have been safe."

"Ephraim's your little brother?"

"Yeah."

"No wonder why you knew him like that."

"Ichika! Are you alright?" Houki ran in.

She was trying to kill me an hour ago and now she asks if I'm alright?

She went in to hug me.

"OW, OW, OW! My arm!"

"Oh sorry!"

I was nearly into tears, that hurt a lot!

"Ichika-nii!" Madoka ran up to me as well.

"Madoka! Are you hurt!"

"No. I'm fine!, how's your arm?"

"It'l heal in a week, don't worry about it."

That was quite the introduction to Ephraim.

* * *

 **OK! That's it for first chapter, I hoped you enjoyed that!**

 **pls review about what you think. I'm still far from being a good writer. Also let me know what mistakes I have made.**

 **th3d0g3**


End file.
